Le seigneur des vagabonds
by Isarathien
Summary: Alexia, 40 ans, reviens sur son parcours. Elle souhaite améliorer la société et elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de devenir un hors la loi. Que lui est-il arriver ? Pourra-t-elle s'en sortir ?


Maison d'arrêt de Fleury-Mérogis, le 25 juin 2034

Je m'appelle Alexia R. Je suis connue du grand public sous le nom de « seigneur des vagabonds » ou parfois même « le nouveau Robin des Bois ». Mes compagnons m'appellent simplement Alex. C'est ce qui a peut être créé l'ambiguïté sur mon sexe. Ça et le fait que je ne me suis jamais montrée à visage découvert, je portais toujours un masque et une capuche. En tout cas je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'a pas aidé.

J'ai 40 ans et je ne sais si je fêterais une autre année. J'ai commis des actes horribles et incompréhensibles pour certains, et dont je ne me savais pas capable. Je n'attend pas que vous me donniez raison ou que vous me pardonniez. Je les ai commis et je serais punie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'attends le décision des citoyens français qui ont été appelés à voter pour mon absolution ou pour ma condamnation à mort. Exceptionnel pour une époque si moderne mais comparé à mes actes, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire. Je vous dirais tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir. Mais, je souhaite, avant tout, m'excuser auprès des personnes qui ont perdu un être cher par ma faute, je n'attends pas votre pardon. C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite.

En attendant, j'ai été placée dans une salle à l'écart des autres détenus car cela pourrais mal se passer, autant pour eux que pour moi. Je souhaite partager avec vous mon histoire. Je vous épargnerais quelques détails pour ne pas heurter votre sensibilité, mais je vous assure que tout ce que vous lirez est vrai. Ce qui n'empêchera pas certains de qualifier ce récit de conte pour enfant. Je vous laisse faire votre choix.

Mon histoire, cette histoire, commence il y a 20 ans. Hiver 2013, dans la région centre, j'étais une jeune femme ordinaire. Ma vie se résumais aux cours et aux sorties entre amis. J'étais toujours révoltée par les informations télévisées. Comme certains s'en souviennent, notre société avais son lot quotidien d'agressions, de misère sociale et de meurtres. J'ai toujours secrètement voulu agir mais à l'époque je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je me disais qu'il me suffirait de recueillir tous les exclus de la société et œuvrer pour qu'elle devienne meilleure. Je me suis alors fixé pour but de nettoyer notre société de ses mauvais citoyens et de rétablir la justice. Mais je n'avais pas le savoir pour me lancer seule, j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Je verrais cela en temps voulu.

Je n'étais pas riche, je ne pouvais pas me construire de repère secret, ni avoir d'armes à la pointe de la technologie. Il me fallait trouver une solution. J'avais besoin d'un endroit sûr, où personne ne pourrait me retrouver, pas même les chiens renifleurs de la police. La ville ne permet pas aux sans-abris de dormir à l'abri, encore moins un hors la loi. La campagne ?

Je n'aurai pas de problèmes pour trouver de la nourriture, que ce soit en chassant ou en volant un peu de céréales ou de légumes. Mais en ce qui concerne l'abri dont j'avais besoin, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que ce soit approprié.

J'avais besoin d'un abri où je pourrais voir sans être vue, où je pourrais me déplacer sans être vue. Un abri que je pourrai sans cesse modifier et bouger, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de solutions. Soit j'optais pour les égouts mais sincèrement demander à quelqu'un de quitter la rue pour aller vivre dans les égouts, je suis presque sûre que personne n'accepterait soit j'optais pour la forêt. Mon choix a vite été établit, vivre sous terre au milieu des rats et fuir les potentielles visites de techniciens ce n'est pas très attrayant. Je ne devais toutefois pas exclure cette possibilité car les égouts ou des souterrains pourraient m'offrir un abri de secours. Mon choix établit je devais penser à la façon de me protéger du froid et de la pluie.

Une cabane ou une grotte s'est suffisant mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de grottes en France. Donc se serait une cabane. Or je ne savais pas en construire. J'allais avoir besoin de savoir comment survivre, me battre, me nourrir, me soigner comme nos ancêtres chasseurs le faisaient et ce ne serait pas chose aisée. Qui a dit que devenir un héros serait facile ?

J'ai d'abord recueilli des informations sur ce que j'appelle le « camping » c'est-à-dire la survie en forêt. J'ai dû apprendre quelles étaient les plantes comestibles et médicinales, à poser des pièges à la fois pour me défendre mais également pour me nourrir. J'ai appris à fabriquer un arc et à l'utiliser. La fabrication d'outils et la construction d'un habitat étaient également au programme. À cette époque là, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque ou dans ma chambre, en tout cas j'étais souvent seule.

Pendant près de deux ans, j'ai appris quantité de chose pour survivre seule et je dois avouer qu'apprendre à échapper aux autorités à été le plus difficile. J'ai dû développer mes compétences physiques : course, escalade, parkour et surtout mes capacité de combat : Kung-fu et aïkido m'ont beaucoup aidé.

Enfin capable de survivre en forêt, j'ai fait croire à ma mort. J'ai subtilisé le corps d'une femme de mon âge à la morgue de l'hôpital où je travaillais et je nous ai conduit jusqu'à une falaise isolée de Bretagne. Là, pour faire croire à un accident, je lui ai brisé le cou, et je lui ai cogné la tête contre le volant de toute mes forces et plusieurs fois pour donner l'illusion au premier abord d'un traumatisme crânien. La pauvre était morte d'un anévrisme hémorragique ce qui me facilitait un peu la tâche. J'ai aspergé l'intérieur de la voiture d'essence, j'ai mis le contact, j'ai craqué une allumette que j'ai propulsé à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et j'ai poussé la voiture du haut de la falaise. Avec un peu de chance, le corps brûlera entièrement et il ne restera que la plaque d'immatriculation pour avoir une idée de qui se trouvait au volant.

Après ce premier méfait, j'entrepris de rejoindre la forêt de Broceliande au moins pour un jour ou deux. Je n'ai pas voulu y rester trop longtemps pour ne pas risquer de rencontrer un touriste égaré.

Je devais penser à la suite. La région que je connaissais le plus était celle proche d'Orléans mais je savais qu'il y avait plus de monde à aider dans une plus grande ville. Je me suis mise à y penser les yeux fixés sur les flammes du feu de camp. J'avais le choix entre une région totalement inconnue où il serait facile de me faire attraper et, une région que je connaissais bien et où je pourrais facilement m'échapper.

J'ai évidemment opter pour le plus facile, me faire arrêter alors que j'avais à peine commencé ne servirai pas mes intérêts. Ma décision était prise, je partirais le lendemain après avoir chasser. Ce voyage m'a pris 4 jours, 4 jours qui m'ont permis de décider de la suite. Le but que je me suis fixé ne peut être accompli par une seule personne et mon plus gros problème c'est que je suis incapable de faire confiance aux autres. Si je commence seule je ne pourrais ferrer de gros poissons, je devrais me contenter d'empêcher des vols, viols, etc, …

Je dois dire que malgré les années que j'ai passé à m'entraîner, je ne pensais pas passer de telles nuits. Elles ont été les nuits les plus longues et les plus froides de mon existence. J'étais parfois tellement transie de froid que je ne pouvais fermer l'œil de la nuit, même le feu de camp ne pouvais me réchauffer. Heureusement ce n'étais que les premières nuits, avant d'être installée dans une cabane étanche avec de bonnes couvertures.

Arrivée dans ma région natale, je me suis trouvé un petit coin tranquille où vivre. J'ai d'abord construit un camp, j'ai ensuite cherché où trouver de la nourriture et des armes. Me voilà établit, je devais alors passé à la deuxième partie de mon plan.


End file.
